


Random Fandom One shots!

by RiverTron



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Life Is Strange (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Death Threats, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Panic Attacks, Self Confidence Issues, fabulous legs, to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-06-17 09:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 18,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15458826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverTron/pseuds/RiverTron
Summary: Request anything from the fandoms above and select a ship!!





	1. Requests are open!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NyanStreak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyanStreak/gifts).



Hello! Welcome!! 

Above are the fandoms!

And the ships!

Request a ship and a fandom and give me a plot!


	2. Birthday Punches (RK-900/ Gavin Reed)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by disgraceRavenclaw 
> 
> It's Gavin's birthday and he goes out to a bar, of course RK-900 tags along

Gavin didn't plan on having his damn Android partner following him to a bar where he decided to celebrate his birthday.

But as he stepped out of the cab he watched a second cab pull up. Out stepped RK- 900, or Conan as he liked to be called, and instantly made a bee-line for Gavin. "The hell are you doing here you fuckn' plastic asshole?!" Gavin cursed and grabbed Conan by the collar of his jacket. Conan didn't even flinch, answering with a simple statement of "it is your birthday, Detective, is it not?" While staring down at him. "Yeah, and usually birthday's are supposed to be without annoying ass people- excuse me-  _androids_ here to ruin them. So get back in your cab and  _go the fuck away."_ Gavin growled, definitely not sober enough to be dealing with shit like this. 

"Excuse my interpretation of your angered language directed at me, but I will be accompanying you whether you like it or not, Detective Reed." Conan said and moved his hands to Gavin's, effortlessly tugging them off of his popped collar and straightening himself. "Don't touch me! And how fucking  _dare_ you talk to me like that! I'm a human, you are  ** _nothing!_** " Gavin hissed and shoved Conan aside, pushing open the door to the bar. 

Gavin was instantly hit with the overwhelming smell of shame, drunks, and body oder. Gavin silently questioned how Hank could spend a second in a place remotely like this before remembering that Hank was a drunk himself. Gavin took a seat on one of the empty bar stools at the far end of the bar next to a skinny wasted man who obviously abused other substances. He ordered a drink for himself and looked around the bar while he waited, meeting the eyes of Conan and scoffing before string down at the bar. 

His drink came a few minutes later and he took a sip and resisted the urge to cough, he obviously had miscalculated how strong the drink he was ordering was. Gavin drank it anyway, if he was going to spend his birthday in a bar full of drunken dudes and slutty girls than he was going to enjoy it.

* * *

 

It didn't take long for Gavin to get wasted out of his right mind. 

Gavin didn't drink often, sure, he had a glass of wine on occasions but wasn't a frequent drinker. His friends called him a "lightweight". Unsurprisingly, Gavin was an "angry drunk" and was already ranting about how Red Ice abusers should be given some sort of death penalty.

The man next to him clenched his fist. 

Gavin didn't see the punch until he was falling off of his stool and onto the floor, the skinny man on top of him. Gavin felt more punches aimed for his face and vaguely felt something harder than a fist slash his cheek and eye before the man was physically lifted off of him by someone. 

Gavin stayed down, his vision swimming and swirling with a dizziness from a mix of alcohol and the hard punches that had pelted his face only seconds ago. Gavin felt someone lifting him and tensed, waiting for another punch to collide with his face or stomach but instead he was carried off into the bar's bathroom which somehow smells worse than the bar it's self. 

He blinked a few times to try and regain focus, his eyes using the first thing he saw to focus in on. Conan's face was really close to his own, his LED swirling a yellow color before staying on yellow. "The fuck're you do'n you plastic shit'ead?" Gavin slurred, placing his hands on Conan's chest and weakly trying to push him away. Conan didn't flinch or move a muscle. "I am scanning your face for any signs or further injury. Then, I will tend to your wounds. Would you like to know what happened out there or do you remember clearly?" He asked.

"Tell me." Gavin commanded and groaned as a sharp headache settled in. "You upset the man sitting next to you, he punched you, you fell off of your stool where he then assaulted you more. A ring on his finger sliced open your cheek and under your eye." Conan recollected as he opened his jacket and pulled out a small first aid kit.

Gavin hissed as his wounds were cleaned and bandaged, his drunken mind noticing how gentle Conan was. What Gavin wasn't expecting was a gentle kiss to be placed over the bandages. 

"The fuck was that for?!"

"...I was told by RK-800 that kissing the area of a wound would make it heal faster"

"Fuckin' Connor."


	3. Evan's Secret (Treebros)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was again requested by disgraceRavenclaw! Thank you for requesting!
> 
> Evan is hiding something, and Connor is determined to find out what.

Evan thought he hid his superpower pretty well, always careful to use it when alone and making sure no one was in earshot to hear him use it. 

The one day Evan didn't check was the day he was ruined. 

He stood in the middle of the wide open field, his eyes closed and his shoulders slumped from its usual tense form. In an instant, Evan's eyes snapped open and he whispered a small word.

"Oak!" 

Suddenly, the ground rumbled and shook, Connor, who had taken to hiding behind one of the many large oak tree's, stumbled before grabbing onto the bark for balance. Dirt and grass was torn from the ground as a large stump formed and carried upwards until branches spouted all around. The leaves were next, sprouting small at first and then gradually getting bigger and filling the vacant branches. 

Connor was dumbfounded.

Evan Hansen could conjure trees. 

Connor began to laugh, loudly. Evan, alarmed, whipped around to where the sound was coming from, his eyes widening and face reddening as he saw Connor fall onto the floor in a fit of laughter. "Connor?! What are- oh god this is so embarrassing- you weren't supposed to- Uhg!!!" Evan stammered before just falling back, Connor watched in amazement as roots flew out from the ground to catch him. 

"Okay Okay I'm done laughing, now I'm just interested. Care to tell me what the hell that was?" Connor asked as he walked over and sat next to Evan on the vine seat. "It's...a power of mine. I got it after I broke my arm a few months ago and ever since then ive been able to create plants..." Evan explained, his eyes unmoving from staring down at his own dirty shoes. "...so not specifically trees?" Connor asked nonchalantly. "Uh...no....Connor-dont you- don't you find this weird. Don't you find  _me_ weird?" Evan said, his voice shaking with each word. "...Nah. I actually think it's pretty fucking cool! I mean, you can literally create huge trees in an instant!! Plus, it's so cute how you prepare and the move your hands for each bundle of leaves!" Connor gushed before quickly coughing and looking away. 

"...you think I'm cute?"

"That's not what I said!"

"Oh..."

"...but yes, Hansen. You're adorable. You treeloving dork."


	4. Horror books do it better (Natsuki x Yuri)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by Ash322! Thank you for requesting!!
> 
> Yuri and Natsuki go on a date to the bookstore. Natsuki is determined to find a manga Yuri will like

Natsuki stood in the manga section of the large bookstore, scanning the covers of several dark colored manga series. Natsuki was determined to find a manga Yuri would like, even if she had to be there all day. Natsuki pulled out a copy if the first volume of Naruto, before shaking her head and placing it back into the spot where she had just gotten it.

She turned her head to look at Yuri, who was briefly scanning the horror second a few feet away. 

Natsuki felt like an idiot. 

Yuri liked horror stuff, stuff that was as dark and mysterious as Yuri herself. Natsuki, of course, never read any horror manga so she had no idea what to look for. She turned to look away from her girlfriend to go back to scanning the manga.

* * *

 

After a few minutes of scanning with no such luck, Natsuki was growing impatient. How was she supposed to show Yuri how great manga was if she couldn't find any Yuri would even glance at!! "...Is something wrong?" Yuri asked, standing behind Natsuki's angered form. "No! Uhm-here!" Natsuki rushed, snatching a book from the shelf and thrusting it into Yuri's arms before crossing her own and turning away. 

"Soul Eater?" Yuri read aloud before looking at Natsuki "did you pick this out for me?" She asked. "Y-Yeah. Don't expect me to do it again! I just saw it and thought you would like it!" She huffed, her cheeks lighting up a soft pink. 

"Thank you, I appreciate it. But...why Soul Eater?" Yuri asked, flipping the book around in her hands to try and look at the features. "Uhg! Don't be ungrateful!! I just- I thought it fit you! I mean  _I've_ never read it and I never will but I assumed you'd enjoy it! Its dark and mysterious and deals with soul stuff!!" Natsuki explained. Well, that's what Natsuki got from the book anyway. 

"I appreciate the gesture but..."

"What?! Think you're too good for manga?! I should have known-"

"Natsuki."

"that you would think that way seeing as-"

"Natsuki!"

"that's how you think when we're in the club-"

"NATSUKI!"

" _WHAT?!"_

"I don't know how to read manga."

There was a pause before Natsuki whispered a small "Oh..." Yuri chuckled and placed a kiss on Natsuki's cheek "you're so cute when you're mad" she whispered. 

__

* * *

 

Yuri sat in her home, turning to the last page of the manga book Natsuki had bought her. She would never admit it,but she quite liked Soul Eater. She finished the book and screamed. 

She needed the next book, now!! 

She called Natsuki to ask for another date.

 


	5. Sorry for lack of updates!

Sorry for the lack of updates! Ive been super unmotivated and have been trying to make each request as best as I could! I am also going on vacation with my family in like  
A day   
For like  
A week  
And I also have mental health stuff I'm going through!  
I am working on the requests though not as often as i would find to be a good amount  
And im especially sorry to those who have been waiting for their request!  
Love, RiverTron


	6. Body Figures (Alphyne)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by Potato! Thanks for requesting! 
> 
> Warnings: This one is slightly angsty! it deals with self image and such!!
> 
> Alphys and Undyne have a date planned and Alphys feels gross. (Nothing Mettaton can't fix ;) )

Alphys and Undyne had planned a date for this coming afternoon, which wouldn't be a bad thing at all if Alphys wasn't completely and utterly disgusting.

Alphys rummaged through her closet in a frenzy, looking for something,  _anything,_ she could wear for the date. She pulled out her black and white spotted dress and almost decided on it before remembering Undyne had already seen her in it and the straps made her arms look fat. Which they were. Alphys bitterly threw the dress behind her, huffing out an annoyed breath. "Uh...thanks for the offer Darling, but spots aren't really my thing." Came a muffled voice from behind her. Alphys just about jumped 10 feet in the air and spun around quickly before yelling out as her tail slammed against the dresser. Mettaton stood a few feet behind her, picking her thrown dress off of his face and looking at her. "W-What are you doing here?!" Alphys said quickly. "Hm...I'm guessing you've forgotten but today is the day you were supposed to touch up the paint on my legs." Mettaton said, stretching a leg out for emphasis. "O-Oh my gosh, that was _today?!_ " She exclaimed, rushing over to her Mew Mew Kissy Cutie calendar to check the date.  

Sure enough, right on the present day sat "REDO MTT LEG PAINT" with a red circle around it all. "O-Oh, I'm so s-sorry Mettaton, I completely forgot." She said and turned back to the robot. Mettaton placed his hands on his hips, "What could be more important than  _me!?"_ He asked, his synthetic brows furrowed in mock offense. "I have a  _date_ tonight Mettaton.  _Me, having a date!"_ Alphys said, motioning vaguely to her own body. "A date you say...with whom exactly?" Metatton asked, moving past Alphys to set the black dress on the table. "Uh...Undyne." As soon as the words left her lips Mettaton groaned and draped himself over the table dramatically, knocking over several unfinished cups of noodles and a anime figurine. "M-Mettaton! Now i have to clean that up as well!" She yelled, her already squeaky voice rising an octave. God did she hate the sound of her own voice. "As well?" Mettaton asked, looking around the lab. "Aside from your usual garbage-" Alphys opened her mouth to defend her treasures, Mettaton placed a leg to her mouth. "Don't interrupt me, it's rude- aside from your usual garbage everything seems in order." He spoke, finally getting off of the desk and turning around to do a final check to see if his statement was correct. A bunch of gross, rotting noodles stuck to his back, she decided not to mention it to him. 

"I meant besides me...I'm a mess and I need to clean myself up." Alphys whispered, looking away. "...This is my time to fucking _shine,_ Darling!!!" Mettaton shrieked excitedly, shaking Alphys by the shoulders.  "W-What?" She stuttered out, her eyes closing to avoid getting dizzy. "Alphys, don't you worry! Ill make you look like the second hottest monster in the underground! Second to me of course!" He said enthusiastically. "Oh. Alright then, what should we work on?" Alphys asked, her tail curling around her leg self-consciously as Mettaton stared down at her. "Hm...Everything." He said. Alphys huffed "Great, thanks..." 

* * *

"Ta-daaaaa~" Mettaton said dramatically as he turned Alphys in the direction of an MTT brand full body mirror ("Where do you _keep_ these things?!" "Darling, don't ask questions you don't want the answers to."). Alphys looked stunning, her hair had a beautiful dark purple bow in it and her light purple lipstick accompanied it lightly. Her dress was also a light purple but slowly faded down into a deep black with small white sparkling dots, acting as stars. Her shoes were black flats to continue the range of dark colors fading down and a small handbag was shoved at her to complete the look. Alphys stared at herself in the mirror for what felt like hours. The long sleeves of the dress ended at her wrists and the dress itself reached down to her ankles. She smiled softly. "I love it. Thank you so much Mettaton!!" She exclaimed, turning to wrap her arms around her friend before quickly speeding down the escalator and out of her lab.

Alphys continued running until she had to stop to catch her breath, she stood outside of Undyne's door, her heart pounding as she raised a fist to knock. Instantly her mind swam with thoughts. What if Undyne didn't like it? What if she thought Alphys looked dumb? What if she thought Alphys looked ugly? What if she didn't want to be with Alphys anymore and she left her and Alphys went back to the dump and- "Holy shit..." Alphy's raging thoughts were interrupted by Undyne's smooth voice breaking through her mind. Undyne was staring at her. Oh god oh god oh god oh god. "You look...amazing..." Undyne breathed, her eyes never leaving Alphys. Alphys finally had the courage to look up and was caught off guard, Undyne was in pajamas. Very cute ones, they were blue and had little green fish on them. Alphys's heart sank, Undyne must have forgotten about their date. 

"You look incredible, but..." Undyne started, Alphys braced herself for the worst. "Don't you think you're a little overdressed for an anime date night?" She finished.

Alphy's mind went blank.

The date was watching anime.

**_HOW COULD SHE HAVE FORGOTTEN THE DATE WAS WATCHING ANIME?!_ **

"Mettaton helped!" She blurted out before she even had time to think. Undyne's smile widened " That explains a lot" She said and stepped aside, motioning her girlfriend into her home where an old t.v was set up and already playing the intro to an anime.

Alphys stopped short again.

"Undyne..."

"Yeah Babe?"

"Why is this **TRASH** playing on your t.v?"

"Trash- Alphys I thought you loved Mew Mew!!"

"I do. This is MMKC 2. AKA the WORST thing to ever exist!!!"

"...you're so cute when you're mad."


	7. Just Sayori (Monika x Sayori)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by: randomnessUnicorn! Thank's for the request (P.s, the crossover is in the works, i hope you'll be happy with it. If you would like something specific to happen you can contact me at 413-727-4475 or on my Kik: That_One_Birdy.)
> 
> Please only text me, and only text for request purposes or talking purposes only. All spam and/or inappropriate numbers will be blocked.
> 
> Warnings: Suicide threat from Yuri!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sayori was in love.

She stared at her everyday, noticing how she could grab the attention of an entire classroom with just her smile alone. She noticed how she took charge of the club room when it was time to share poems and how when she caught Sayori staring she always smiled. Sayori watched as she sipped tea with Yuri or helped Natsuki get her manga off from the top self. She watched as she read everyone's poems, one by one. She watched as Monika's eyes flickered over to MC. She watched, but she also felt.

Sayori was in love with Monika.

She felt her heart flutter as she quickly handed over that current day's poem to her, watching as her green eyes scanned the paper, once, twice, before shooting up to meet her own blue ones. "This one is amazing Sayori! I am so proud of how far you've come while writing. You really seem to be tampering into you're emotional side recently. I can see it through your writing. Can I ask how?" Monika asked, her eyes sparkling with curiosity. Sayori smiled "Oh, y'know...I've just been thinking about a lot lately." She said. Monika's growing smile widened. "Well, whatever you're thinking about, keep going!"  She said as she handed Sayori her own poem. _keep thinking about you, I can certainly do that._ Sayori though as she took the poem from Monika's delicate hands. She began to read

_**Her eyes sparkle with enthusiasm, her mind cascades with endless stars** _

_**Her heart sings the song of love, her hands drum to the song** _

_**She is my hope for this painful reality** _

_**She is the cupid in which shot my heart with her arrow** _

_**She can't be duplicated or redundant** _

_**She is perfect** _

_**Her heart sings the song of love** _

_**and encourages mine to sing with it.** _

As Sayori finished the poem she felt the sing of tears behind her eyes.

Monika is in love.

Monika is in love with a girl.

Monika loves someone who isn't Sayori.

Her mind reeled with possible names, her tears spilled over her eyes and ran down her flushed cheeks. "Sayori? Why are you crying?!" Monika asked, alarmed. It gained the attention of all of the other club members. Natsuki and Yuri slowly approached while MC basically ran over. "Sayori, what's wrong? Did something happen?" Yuri spoke. Natsuki glanced away from the scene unfolding in front of her, muttering something under her breath. Yuri turned sharply towards her, " _What_ did you say?" She growled. "I  _said_ maybe you made her upset. You have a tendency to do that. Make people feel bad so you can feel better about yourself." Natsuki bit out, placing her hands on her hips. "That's rich coming from you seeing as I was just checking on my friend! _You_ were the one who decided to be a petty bitch and start something!" Yuri shot back, her fists clenching at her sides. Sayori's tears fell faster, "Guy's please stop fighting-" she started but was quickly cut off as Yuri whipped around to face her, hair flying back and hitting Natsuki in the face who gave a small "Hey!"

"Sayori stay out of it for once, you're so nosy all the fucking time,  **It would be better if you just died. It would save everyone the trouble of hearing your pathetic voice."**

Everyone was silent, Natsuki's mouth had snapped shut while Sayori's hung open. "Yuri." Monika said, taking a defensive step in front of Sayori, "You have _absolutely no right_ to talk to Sayori like that. I think It's best if you go home a little early." She hissed, her green eyes shining again, but this time with a mix of disgust and hatred. "Monika...I...I didn't mean to-" Yuri attempted. "You're right. I think It's time we all go home anyway. No assignment for tomorrow. Go to sleep and be nice to one another." Monika cut off, her angered voice dropping until it was obvious she was extremely tired.

No one objected.

That afternoon, Sayori walked home with MC, neither of them speaking a word until they had to part ways, offering a simple "See you tomorrow, goodnight."

Sayori didn't sleep well.

Her mind replayed the day she had just had on repeat, she couldn't stop the sting of tears in her eyes when she thought about Monika's poem or Yuri's haunting words. All she could do was hope that tomorrow would be better.

* * *

Sayori woke up the next day feeling slightly better than last night. Her eyes cracked open to the sound of her alarm clock blaring, she blindly reached over to slam it before remembering that she had broken her actual alarm clock and it was her phone alarm. She decided against slamming her hand on it and picked it up instead. There were texts from MC and Monika. She checked the ones from MC first.

 

** MC <3 : Hey, you awake yet? **

** MC <3 : Ur late again, ill meet u @ school **

Sayori sighed and texted back a quick apology about how she must have slept through her first few alarms and that she would be there soon after she ate breakfast. Sayori crawled out of bed and headed downstairs, making herself some fluffy green pancakes using some food dye and a tall glass of milk. She drenched her pancakes in syrup and began to eat, happily humming at her perfect pancakes. She pulled up her phone in her hand that wasn't being used to currently shovel food into her mouth and scrolled down to Monika's text message.

Sayori choked on her pancakes.

** Moni-Moni~ : Goodmorning, I really hope it wasn't my poem that made you upset yesterday. I kinda wrote it about you anyway...talk to me when you get to school :) **

Sayori ate a bit quicker that morning.

 


	8. The hit of the town (Sans and Papyrus- NOT FONTCEST)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans saves Papyrus...
> 
> This was requested by my younger brother Charisk!!! Go show them some love on their Instagram at: Charisk_Draws

The surface was noisy.

Sans didn't mind the noise, living with Papyrus his whole life made it easier to be accustomed to the loud voices of cars beeping and humans yelling as well as some loud and horrible music they liked to play. Papyrus had chosen where they would be living. It took a while for monsters to even get the "Okay" from the government to even allow monsters to be above ground and not be forced back under. Unsurprisingly, they didn't quite believe a child when they said that all of the monsters were kind and were their friends. They didn't know the power of puppy eyes though and Monsters were given a chance. All monster-kind had one chance, if they messed that up, then they would be placed back underground. There were, surprisingly, no complaints and over the years monsters were finally given the freedom they rightfully deserved. No one spoke about how they got out. No one spoke about what their king had done. No one spoke of all of those fallen humans, and it would forever stay that way. There was no telling what the humans would do to them if word got out that their king had killed 6 innocent children and attempted to kill their ambassador. 

Freedom was too great to jeopardize.

Freedom was pretty good in Sans's opinion, the sun was warm (not that he could feel it) and the humans mostly kept to themselves. There were still a few things that seemed to upset Frisk, like how monsters weren't allowed to go to the same school as humans. Frisk, however, was fighting that day after day, telling the important looking humans that it was segregation and should not be taken lightly. The kiddo might be small, but they could sure get loud when they needed too. Other issues had happened too, like when Mettaton did his first show and all the humans did was boo him and throw stuff until he was forced off stage. Or when a couple of humans had vandalized Toriel's house with a crudely drawn picture of her under a mountain. Other than that though, humans and monsters got along pretty well. 

Papyrus, on the other hand, did mind the noise. He was used to being the loudest person of well...monster-kind, only rivaled to Undyne when she got...passionate. He would often scream in situations that didn't need screaming, like at the checkout line at something called Walmart. Sans had to eventually calm the poor old check out lady. Another bad thing about Papyrus living in the big city was that he didn't look before walking. Sans knew that he was used to Snowdin, it never changed and barely any monsters lived there because of the cold climate. As such, Sans had to, more than once, stop Papyrus from getting punched in the face by a human or bumping into small children.

This time was different however.

They went through a crowd, a large one. Sans, given his height, couldn't see over any of the taller humans. He quickly lost Papyrus in the crowd.

San's head whipped around in all directions, trying to spot any hint of his brother. His red scarf, his boots, anything. What Sans did recognize was his voice.  Sans ran, he ran for the first time in _years._ His mind was an endless stream of **_Papyrus, Papyrus, Papyrus_** , over and over again. Sans followed the voice all the way to the edge of a sidewalk, instantly spotting Papyrus as he crossed the road. "papyrus!" Sans called out, his body sagging with relief as he saw his brother turn to face him. "HI, SANS!" Papyrus said, stopping in the middle of the road to wave at his brother. The human's who were crossing with Papyrus had continued to walk until it was only Papyrus standing in the road. The light turned green and everything seemed to freeze as the cars started forward, a big blue truck heading straight for his brother.

His brother, who was still in the road.

His brother, who wasn't looking at the truck.

_His brother, who was about to be hit by a truck._

Sans felt his magic swirl to life and in an instant he was _there_. He was next to his brother, he was in front of the oncoming truck, but still his mind was just **_Papyrus._** Sans grabbed ahold of his brother, tighter than he would have liked to be honest, and vanished. 

* * *

When Sans opened his eye sockets he saw white, his first thought was that he was too late, that this was death. His second thought was Papyrus. His third was that the snow under him was annoying his eye sockets. 

Sans blinked. Snow. He lifted his head and looked around, he was in Snowdin. Had Frisk...had Frisk reset..?

No. No if that was the case, then it wouldn't be empty. He looked up as a shadow loomed over him, seeing his brother smiling down at him. "HI, SANS!" He said before frowning "WHY ARE YOU LYING DOWN? UGH! EVEN AFTER SAVING ME YOU'RE SO LAZY!" He scolded. Sans couldn't find a joke to make, he couldn't come up with any witty remark. Papyrus was there. Papyrus was safe. Papyrus was _alive._ Sans had saved him, and for once, he didn't care if anyone saw or heard.

Sans started to cry.

Tears dripped from his sockets and down his face, Papyrus pulled him up to his feet "OH BROTHER, DON'T CRY! I'M OKAY!!" Papyrus said as he wrapped his arms around Sans and lifted him off his feet and into a hug. "yeah,bro...yeah..."

They walked back home like that, Sans eventually falling asleep on Papyrus's back and, for once, Papyrus didn't care.


	9. The Ruins (DDLC x Undertale Crossover part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by randomnessUnicorn! Thank you for requesting!!
> 
> Sayori falls into a hole and is extremely happy about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so very long!!! Tbh i didnt even start it until recently and i suck at crossovers so this is complete trash.  
> This is the first part to a multipart thing!

Sayori didn't see the root that she ended up catching her foot on.

She also didn't see her friends anymore by the time she felt her body crash to the ground, well, more like hit the ground as Sayori fell on something surprisingly soft. She cracked her eyes open and stared down at the blinding yellow flowers that had been crushed under her fall, despite falling down a hole in the middle of a mountain Monika insisted on going to she smiled. The flowers were quite beautiful and by the looks of it they were Buttercups. A very cute flower. Sayori picked a bunch of them, making sure not to pick the ones that were crushed by her fall. She soon had a whole bouquet of yellow Buttercups as well as one in her ear. She shakily stood, her back had a dull ache from when she had fell, sure the Buttercups helped but all in all she was still in pain. She carried on, clutching the Buttercups close to her chest as she came into another part of the cave where a small patch of grass sat. In the middle of the grass was another flower, much larger than the other ones. Thinking about how Yuri would  _love_ the flower, she stepped closer and reached out, ready to add it to her collection. 

Suddenly, the flower whipped around almost scared like and paused before a friendly smile inched its way onto their face. "Oh! Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower! You're new to the underground right? Golly, you must be so confused! Guess lil ol' me will have to teacha' how things work down here!" The kind flower said, Sayori felt a smile inch its way onto her face too. "That would be amazing! Thanks Flowey!" She said excitedly. Flowey winked, "Anytime Pal! Now then; let's get started!" Suddenly a small heart floated out of Sayori's chest, it was a bright green color and seemed to glow slightly. "See that? That's your SOUL, the culmination of your entire being! Your soul is green! That means it's the trait of kindness!! Your SOUL is weak now, but can grow stronger if you gain a lot of LOVE. How do you get love you ask? By little white...friendliness pellets! Lucky for you, I have some right here!" Flowey exclaimed as small oval shaped white things appeared above him. "Now all you have to do is let them hit your soul! Get ready! Here they come!! Be sure to catch them all!!" He said as with a slight move from his left leaf the pellets raced towards Sayori's SOUL. Sayrori excitedly moved forwards and let the white ovals fly into her green soul. Sayori gasped at the white hot pain that seared through her as they all embedded into the poor green heart. 

"You idiot." Flowey said as Sayori stumbled back in pain, his voice had dropped to be way more sinister and instead of his friendly smile his mouth was stretched into a wide grin, showing off his  huge rows of teeth. "In this world, it's kill or  _be_ killed" Flowey continued, the grin never leaving his not so friendly face now. "Why would  _anyone_ pass up an opportunity like this?!" He exclaimed, seeming to not even be talking to Sayori at this point. A small row of things appeared near Sayori, a LV bar, showing a 1 next to it, next to that was an HP bar,showing 1/20. So that explained a lot. Below both of those were several options, the fist one said FIGHT with her SOUL resting on it, next to that was ACT, next to ACT was ITEM, and finally at the end was MERCY. As Sayori examined the bars in front of her. more small white pellets appeared, surrounding her and her small green SOUL. " **Die."** Flowey hissed,his grin fading into a less wide,but still scary, smile.  The flower let out a laugh, high pitched and grating to the ears as the pellets moved in slowly. 

Suddenly, he pellets disappeared and the HP bar that had previously been at 1 was now full at 20/20. Flowey's face morphed into confusion, though it didn't last long as a fire ball blasted him, he gave a scream of pain as he was threw by the sheer force of the magic attack. Suddenly a tall goat looking monster in a pretty purple dress stood where Flowey once did. "What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth..." The goat lady said. Sayori took a fearful step back, not ready to be blasted with one of her fire attacks like Flowey had. Noticing the fear in Sayori's eyes, the goat lady's own eyes softened. "Ah, do not be afraid, my child." She started, " I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins." She introduced. Toriel seemed nice enough and had a very kind smile. "I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down, you are the first human to come here in a long time" She further explained, a wishful look crossed her face but it disappeared just as quickly. "Come! I will guide you through the catacombs" She said and backed up towards another entry way, much like the one Sayori had entered through. "This way" Toriel guided, turning around and walking to the doorway, expecting Sayori to follow. 

"...Can I pet you?" Sayori didn't hesitate to ask, her voice rising excitedly and her flowers shifting in her arms. Toriel seemed to pause. "Pet me? Why would you want to pet me, my child?" Toriel asked, looking down at Sayori from her tall height. " I dunno, you just seem like you would be fluffy. Here, have a flower! As thanks for saving me from...well...the flower." She said, taking out one of the Buttercups from her bouquet and handing it out to Toriel. Toriel's soft paw reached out and took the flower from Sayori. Carefully holding it in her palm, the wishful look came back, as if she remembered these flowers in any sentimental value. Sayori paused before gasping "Oh my- You...You didn't plant those did you?! I'm so sorry!" She apologized, a look of regret passing over her blue eyes. "Oh no, I didn't plant them. I do water them though, but not to worry my child,you are not the first to fall on the flowers after all." Toriel explained as she continued to walk, passing through the doorway.

The doorway opened up into a bigger room. Red leaves made a square in the center of the room, ahead lied a rectangle of more red leaves. Just ahead of the square sat a glowing star like thing. Sayori felt weirdly attached to it, like she should touch it. So Sayori did, she walked over as Toriel climbed one of the two identical stair cases and waited at the top of them, staring at Sayori in question. Sayori's palm touched the star like item. Words appeared in front of her by her legs. **(The shadow of the ruins looms above, filling you with the kindness you will need).** As Sayori read the message a new one appeared. **(HP fully restored)** the next message said. A ding filled the room as Sayori instantly pressed the SAVE that had appeared before joining Toriel at the top of the steps.

Toriel continued on through the next doorway, stopping short and turning to face Sayori again. "Welcome to your new home, innocent one." Toriel said and smiled her sweet and motherly smile. Sayori took a second to look around the new room. She didn't see anymore stars to touch but she did see 6 buttons lying ahead. "Allow me to educate you on the operation of the ruins" She said before stepping on 4 of the buttons and pulling a lever by the wall. She turned before walking back over to Sayori, " The ruins are full of puzzles," she started, " Ancient fusions between diversions and doorkeys." She finished and pat Sayori's head. Sayori just now realizing that she had lost her bow somewhere during her fall. "One must solve them to move from room to room, please adjust yourself to the sight of them." She stated,almost apologetic that Sayori would have to go through the puzzles. Sayori watched as Toriel continued on without another word, but Sayori's eyes were drawn to a stone slab on the wall with some writing on it. Sayori walked over to it and squinted, trying to make out what it said.

*Only the fearless may proceed

*Brave ones, foolish ones.

*Both walk not the middle road.

It read. Sayori was suddenly reminded of Yuri and her poems, how they would sound exactly like the stone slab. She missed her friends a lot all ready and silently wondered if they missed her or ran off looking for help. Sayori spared one more glance at the buttons before continuing on to the next room. Sayori wasn't surprised to find Toriel waiting for her. She didn't hesitate before speaking, "To make progress here you will need to trigger several switches." She explained. Sayori filled with worry, how would she know which ones to touch? Toriel must have, once again, noticed her expression because she was quick to add "Do not worry, I have labelled the ones you need to flip." She said, once again with her kind smile. Sayori smiled back at her "Thank you, Mom-" Sayori froze at this mistake. Her face flushing pink with embarrassment. Toriel, however looked nervous and overjoyed. "Did...you just call me Mom? I suppose...would that make you happy? To call me...Mother?" She asked, her eyes brimming with tears, but Toriel didn't look sad. "Okay...Mom" Sayori said, her smile widening when she saw Toriel wipe a tear. "You have no idea how long it's been since any child has called me Mom...forgive me child, for i have not yet asked your name." She said as she looked down at the yellow flower she was given, still held softly in her hand. "Sayori. My name is Sayori." She said, covering her face with the rest of the flowers. A look passed over Toriel's face, like she was seeing a ghost. Sayori waved a hand in front of Toriel's face,successfully getting her attention.

Sayori watched as Toriel walked off, her attention was drawn to another stone slab on the purple wall. She walked over to it and leaned close to read it.

*Stay on the path.

It read, Sayori took one more glance around the room before heading back over to the light purple path. Sayori continued on, making sure to be inside the path the whole time. Sayori crossed over a small bridge, catching up with Toriel and looking up at her. "The first switch is over on the wall." She spoke before Sayori could. Sayori's eyes averted to the wall, a golden switch sat with small yellow arrows pointing to it. Sayori made haste, walking over to the switch and pulling it down. She continued to follow Toriel, seeing two more levers and flicking the one with the same yellow arrows pointing to it. As soon as she did a small sound filled the air as the next doorway was opened by lowering two sets of identical spikes. "Splendid! I am proud of you, Little Sayori" She said and turned away "Let us move to the next room" She said and walked through the next doorway. Sayori ran after her to not be left behind but almost crashed into Toriel as soon as she stepped into the room. Toriel didn't seem to notice and continued speaking, "As a human living in the underground, monsters may attack you," She started, "You will need to be prepared for this situation." She finished, seeming slightly angry. "However, worry not!" She perked back up, "The process is simple, when you encounter a monster you will enter a FIGHT. While you are in a FIGHT, strike up a friendly conversation." Sayori gave a confused look, " But what if they still try and hurt me?" She asked in confusion. " Stall for time. I will come to resolve the conflict." Toriel said proudly, Sayori opened her mouth to speak but Toriel beat her to it, she motioned to a dummy by one of the far walls. "Practice talking to the dummy." She instructed, moving over to stand in front of the next doorway. Sayori took a few steps before sighing and walking fully over to the dummy.

Suddenly Sayori's small green soul appeared again, blinking rapidly before the room went dark. The option boxes and HP were back and ahead stood the dummy. Sayori rapidly looked around to try and find Toriel but she was nowhere to be seen. "Okaaay~" Sayori drawled out, "This is weird." she said. A new box stood a few feet in front of her, just in front of the dummy.

*You encountered the Dummy.

It read, Sayori stared at it before looking at her option boxes. "Strike up a friendly conversation...sounds like it would be in ACT right...?" She spoke to herself and reached out, her small green soul moving with her as she pressed the act option. The name "Dummy" appeared and Sayori paused before pressing her hand against it. Two options had appeared

*Check and *Talk.

Sayori hesitated again before pressing her palm to the word *Talk.

"Uh...Hi!" Sayori tried and gave a kind smile, the Dummy doesn't seem much for conversation. Suddenly Toriel had appeared, Sayori was happy to see that Toriel seemed happy with the choice she had made.

*You WON!

*You earned 0 EXP and 0 Gold

the next box read.

Suddenly the black void fell away and Sayori was back in the purple room with Toriel. Toriel smiled at her excitedly, "Ah, very good! You are very good." She said sweetly, Sayori smiled. "I just did what you told me to mom" She said, Toriel flushed before giving one last gentle smile before continuing through the next doorway. "There is another puzzle in this room...I wonder if you can solve it?" She asked, she seemed hesitant. Sayori smiled "I'm sure I can!" Sayori said excitedly, Toriel patted her head before motioning for Sayori to follow, as they rounded a corner Sayori's small heart flickered again. Suddenly, Sayori was back in the black room, the text box reappeared again and in place of the Dummy was small frog looking monster.

*Froggit attacks you!

 Sayori's face stretched into a smile, she knew what to do! She reached towards the ACT button and pressed it, pressing the name Froggit. Her smile fell, however, when she saw her three choices.

*Check

*Threat

*Compliment

Sayori stared, her mouth pressing into a thin line. she huffed softly and stared at compliment. "Well...This one seems to be the nicest." She said and pressed her palm against it. "Uh...your head looks very smooth today!" She said and winked at Frogitt, they didn't seem to know what Sayori said, but were flattered anyway. Suddenly, Toriel came into view and glared down at the small frog-like monster. Froggit slowly backed away until he was unseen in the dark.

*You WON!

*You earned 0 EXP and 0 gold.

Sayori looked up at Toriel and watched as she walled on and paused when she noticed Sayori wasn't moving. Sayori glanced at the next rock slab and just shook her head, not bothering to read it. She quickly caught up to Toriel and gave her a reassuring smile. Toriel looked down at Sayori once more. "Did that Froggit hurt you in any way, my child?" Toriel asked worriedly, bending down to Sayori's height. Sayori shook her head "No, I'm okay Mom!!" She said proudly. Toriel smiled, seeming to be proud of her new child. Toriel led Sayori onward, pausing as a bridge came into view with big spikes covering it. "This is the puzzle but..," she paused, her hesitating look returning before she turned back to face Sayori,"here, take my hand for a moment." She said before reaching a big furry hand towards Sayori who only hesitated a moment before grabbing onto it. Toriel began to lead them trough the spikes, making sure to keep Sayori right behind her as she walked on.

As they stepped back onto the purple floor Toriel turned around to look at Sayori once again, "Puzzles seem a little too dangerous for now." She said worriedly as she headed onto the next room, Sayori didn't hesitate to follow her. The next room just seemed to be a long hallway as much as Sayori could see past Toriel. "You have done excellently thus far, my child," Toriel said, her voice wavering ever so slightly, "however, i have a difficult task I must ask of you. I would like you to walk to the end of the room by yourself,forgive me for this." She spoke in a rush, and before Sayori could even respond she was off, running down the long purple hallway. Sayori paused, glancing around for only a few seconds before rushing after her, her mind raced with worries. What if she ran into another monster? What if Toriel got hurt? What if Sayori got into a fight and Toriel wasn't there to save her? What if- her thoughts were cut short as she realized she made it to the end of the room, she must have started running at some point, desperate to be reunited with Toriel. Her head whipped around, shaking loose some of the twigs that were left in her hair from her fall that she hadn't noticed until now. Suddenly, Toriel appeared from behind a white pillar, walking up to Sayori and offering her that same kind smile.

Sayori felt herself relax.

"Greetings, my child. Do not worry, I did not leave you." She said and pulled yet another twig from Sayori's hair. "I was merely behind this pillar the whole time." She explained, motioning vaguely to the white pillar beside her. "Thank you for trusting me, however, there was an important reason for the exercise...to test your independence. I must attend to some business, and you must stay alone for a while,please remain here, it is dangerous to explore by yourself." She said,Sayori's eye's widened. She didn't want to be left alone, she wanted to stay with Toriel. Toriel frowned at her worried look before a calm smile found its way onto her face, "I have an idea, I will give you a cell phone! If you have a need for anything, just call" She said as she handed Sayori an old blackberry. Sayori had just now remembered her own cellphone, which was probably still where she had fallen. Toriel looked over Sayori once more, "Be good, alright?" She asked before turning and walking on.

And Sayori was left alone.

* * *

It hadn't taken long for Sayori to get bored, and when she did, she moved on despite her better judgement.

She ran into more puzzles, more traps, and more items than she could ever imagine.

She even met a ghost along the way, though he seemed pretty down.

It wasn't long before she found herself wandering into a room where a big tree sat, behind that tree seemed to be some kind of house. "Oh dear, that took longer than I thought it would." She heard a familiar voice say, Sayori could have cried out in happiness as she saw Toriel stand by the other side of the tree, her phone pressed against her fluffy ear.It didn't take long for Sayori's own phone to ring as Toriel's call reached her, and it didn't take long for Toriel to hear it and see Sayori standing just a few feet away. "How did you get here, my child?" Toriel asked frantically. "Are you hurt? There there, I will heal you." She said as she placed her warm hands on Sayori's head, a second later Sayori felt something cool seem into her as all of her wounds were healed. "I should not have left you alone for so long." She said, a guilty look crossing her features mixed with her already worried one. Sayori's own guilt rose up in her chest, her eyes looking down at the _still purple_ floor. "It was irresponsible to try and surprise you like this," she continued, her voice hinted at a bit of excitement, "er...I suppose I cannot hide it any longer." she said and grabbed Sayori's hand again,leading her behind the tree and into the house. Sayori just about missed her star file before she grabbed it.

*Seeing a cozy home in a place like this, fills your heart with warm kindness.

Sayori was given her own room, and after a long debate with herself she decided to get some rest. She knew the rest of her journey wouldn't be easy, but she knew she couldn't stay with Toriel forever. She had places she needed to get back to, she had the literature club and all of her friends waiting for her, she couldn't just leave that behind. She tried not to think about them, about Yuri's flustered face when anyone complimented her, about Natsuki's delicious cupcakes, about Monika's kind writing tips and gentle green eyes, and about MC, who was her best friend for years and never failed to brighten her day She looked at her flowers and back to the bed in front of her before setting her flowers down ontop of some kind of dresser. She pulled back the covers of her new bed and shook the dust from them, brushed off the bed itself, and laid down. She stared at the ceiling and didn't notice when tears started to fall from her eyes, or when she drifted off into sleep while still crying. 

* * *

 

Sayori awoke to the smell of...something.

It didn’t smell  _ bad _ , not by a long shot. It smelled sweet, almost sharp, and as Sayori’s eyes adjusted to the darkness (had she even turned the lights off?) she made out the faint outline of that sweet yet sharp smelling something on the floor. Sayori inhaled a big breath and hummed happily. Definitely cinnamon. She climbed off the bed and flicked on the lights, looking down at the object that laid on the floor. It was a slice of pie… She didn’t hesitate to pick it up.

*You got the Butterscotch-cinnamon pie. 

Sayori gasped as the pie suddenly disappeared. She looked all around, looking everywhere. A pie couldn't just disappear, especially a slice  _ that  _ big! Sayori let out a yelp as her phone chimed, she slowly took it out of her pocket and looked at it. “Buttspie has been added to your inventory” said a small window. Sayori sighed, she honestly shouldn’t be surprised, she, so far ran into a homicidal flower, and a huge talking goat. Not to mention a sad ghost and dozens of other monsters. 

Sayori’s mind wandered to her friends again, did they miss her? Were they even looking for her? Of course they were! MC was probably very worried! She headed out of the dark room, closing the door behind her and went looking for Toriel. She found her sitting in an old looking chair in some kind of living room area, reading a book that was titled “72 uses for snails.” Sayori decided that she couldn’t stay. She needed to get back to her friends, to the club room. She couldn’t just stay. So she walked right up to Toriel and stared up at her. “When do I get to go home?” She asked, her voice thick with confidence she didn’t know she would ever have again.

Toriel’s smile dropped and her face twisted into confusion “Home…? This...This is your home now.” Toriel said as she set her book aside, telling Sayori a random snail fact to try and change the subject. “How do I exit the RUINS?” She asked, ignoring Toriel’s attempt. Sayori felt her heart squeeze as Toriel’s face fell completely and she stood up from her chair. “I need to do something. Stay here.” She said, her voice very distant. Sayori opened her mouth to protest, but Toriel was already leaving the room. It only took a second for Sayori to rush after her.

Sayori treaded down the stairs, Toriel was waiting at the bottom, facing away from Sayori, as if she knew she would follow her. “You wish to know how to return “home” do you not? Ahead of us lies the end of the ruins, a one-way exit to the rest of the underground. I am going to destroy it. No one will ever be able to leave again.” She spoke, her voice hollow. It scared Sayori. “Now be a good child and go upstairs.” She said, and without even glancing at Sayori, she kept walking. Sayori followed her.

“Every human that falls down here meets the same fate. I have seen it again and again.” She spoke, her voice finally had emotion, but it was such pain that it made Sayori’s eyes tear up. “They come. They leave. They die. You naive child...if you leave the RUINS... _ THEY... _ **ASGORE...** will kill you. I am only protecting you, do you understand? Go to your room.” She said, and walked on. Sayori’s breathing hitched, but she forced her legs to move. “Do not try to stop me. This is your final warning.” She said and kept her eyes straight ahead as she moved on. 

Sayori blinked back the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes and took a deep breath, walking on and stopping a few feet behind Toriel again. “You want to leave so badly? Hmph...you are just like the others. There is only one solution to this. Prove yourself. Prove to me that you are strong enough to survive!” She yelled, and finally whipped around to face Sayori. 

As the room slowly darkened, Sayori’s tears fell freely. She looked up at Toriel’s blank face and sobbed. 

*Toriel blocks the way.

She would have to FIGHT Toriel. She didn’t want to hurt  _ anyone.  _ Especially not someone as kind as Toriel. She just wanted to go home. She just wanted to go back to the club. She just wanted to see her friends again. 

But…

Sayori would never  _ ever  _ hurt anyone. She was  _ not _ going to hurt, to  _ kill,  _ Toriel. The monster whom she had called “Mom”, the monster who saved her from Flowey, The monster who had let her into her home and gave her a bed and made her pie. With her mind made up, she pressed the button on the far right. MERCY. Then she pressed, SPARE. Toriel’s blank face crumbled into a frown as the room heated up. In the palm of Toriel’s hand, the same hand she had guided Sayori with, was a ball of fire. She only hesitated once before throwing fireball after fireball in Sayori’s direction. 

Sayori let out a scream as the ball of fire hit her, she saw Toriel flinch, but she didn’t stop. She threw attack after attack, some of them required bobbing and weaving and ducking and jumping, but not once did Sayori move her soul from that MERCY button. Toriel’s face crumbled into confusion once more. “What are you doing?” She asked as she threw more attacks. MERCY. “Attack or run away!” She yelled. MERCY. Another attack. Sayori watched her HP drop to 2. “What are you proving this way?” MERCY. More attacks came, but purposely stayed away from Sayori. MERCY. “Fight me or leave!” She yelled once more, again, more attacks came, but none got even close enough to singe. MERCY. 

“Stop it.” She said, her voice wavering slightly as she spoke. No FIGHT. MERCY. “Stop looking at me that way.” She spoke, her voice as thin as glass. Sayori’s eyes shone with tears she wouldn’t let fall. “Go away!” She yelled, her own tears falling as her fireballs lessened in size, then just stopped altogether. “I know you want to go home but…” MERCY. “But please...go upstairs now.” MERCY. A watery smile appeared on her face,”I promise I will take good care of you here.” MERCY. “I know we do not have much but…” MERCY. “We can have a good life here…” MERCY. Her smile fell. “Why are you making this so difficult?” Mercy…”Please...go upstairs…” She begged. Sayori’s hand lifted weaky, but again, Mercy. Toriel frowned and sobbed softly, suddenly, she laughed. “Pathetic, is it not? I cannot even save a single child.” She said and stared down at Sayori, and then pulled something from her dress pocket. The flower. Now crumpled, and missing a few petals, but still the flower. “No....I understand. You would just be unhappy, trapped down here. The RUINS are very small once you get used to them. It would not be right for you to grow up in a place like this. My expectations...my loneliness...my fear...for you, my child, i will put them aside.” She spoke, the darkness fading away.

Toriel was turned away again as the purple room came back. “If you truly wish to leave the RUINS,I will not stop you. However, when you leave...please do not come back. I hope you understand.” She said and finally faced Sayori once more, kneeling down and pulling her in for a hug. Sayori sobbed as she clung onto her dress. “I love you, Mom.” She sobbed as Toriel pulled back and stood up.”I love you too...Goodbye...My child.” She said and walked off, glancing back only once as Sayori wiped her eyes and continued on. 

She had a long journey ahead, and she had a plan. She glanced in her inventory at her flowers.

She would see her friends again, and make new ones on the way, she would do so without killing.

She had the kindness to do so. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed!!


	10. Moms personality (Mettaton and Alphyne, NOT SHIPPY)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a request actually! I have a prompt book and decided to write this short lil thing!
> 
> Mettaton doesn't know why people say he reminds them of his two moms.

Mettaton didn’t think he was anything like his mothers. 

Of course, they weren’t his  _ real  _ mothers, but he suspected that he might pick up some of their traits during the years. Alphys was a huge nerd who loved anime and science and Undyne was a loud warrior who also loved anime. So when people in public said that Mettaton and his mothers were alike it left him feeling confused. He stared in the mirror by his bed, trying to figure out what they had meant. As his eyes moved down the curvy figures of his body and up again to his fluffy hair he was still rendered without a thought of how they were anything alike. Maybe it was his hair, fluffy and so very wavy, he supposed if someone squinted they could think that his and Undyne’s hair was alike. He then shook his head, no one he had met who told him that he reminded him of his moms had squinted. Maybe it was his nails, or well  _ claws.  _ When he didn’t wear his gloves he supposed they looked similar to Alphys’s. He shook his head again, he had never went out without his gloves. 

So Mettaton kept staring, his eyes narrowing. Maybe because he was missing an eye…? No, that couldn’t be it, most people didn’t even know he didn't have one under his fringe. Maybe his height? No,although he was tall he doubted that was it. Mettaton was left stumped. He finally moved away from his mirror and plugged himself in to recharge. 

He awoke to slight shuffling, and when he opened his eyes he saw Alphys, moving around and shifting through the papers on his desk. “Darling, what are you doing?” he asked, Alphys whirled around, staring at him. “I just came in to tidy up, I didn’t mean to snoop. But ah…what is this?”  She asked and held out a paper, Mettaton carefully took the paper from his mother and looked down at it. It was the list of things that could have made people think Mettaton and his moms were alike, all of the possible solutions were crossed out. “Oh, that, I'm trying to figure out how people could think we’re similar.” He explained, “I haven’t found anything.” He finished, frustration seeping into his voice.  “M-Maybe because you’re only thinking of physical features.” Alphys said, smiling at him like it was a simple answer to come by, which, now that he thought about it, was. 

Mettaton paused and then slapped a hand against his face in what humans called a “facepalm”. It was so simple that he didn’t know how he overlooked it. 

“Of course! It’s my  _ personality.  _ I have Undyne and your passion for what you love to do, even if it is dorky. I  _ am  _ pretty smart. I  _ am  _ strong. How could I have overlooked this, it was right in front of me the whole time! How silly of me to forget the best thing about myself, well, besides my face and body. I can't believe-” Mettaton was cut short as Alphys broke into laughter, loud and full of snorts but so very  _ Alphys.  _ “Also how you and I both love to ramble.” She said, Mettaton chuckled, “That too, hon, that too.”

Mettaton was fine with not having the same looks as his mothers, because now he could hold his head high and boast about how great his mothers were while complimenting himself at the same time. 


	11. It's the hard knock life! (Yuri x Natsuki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was once again requested by: Ash322! Thanks for requesting!!
> 
> Yuri is worried about Natsuki.
> 
> Warnings: Reference to child abuse, panic attacks, and death threats

Yuri knew something was up with Natsuki. 

She didn’t know what, but she  _ was  _ going to find out. Her girlfriend had been acting weirder than normal lately and she had no idea why, yet when she asked Natsuki just said that it was nothing or make up some random excuse. Yuri stared at Natsuki as she read her manga with MC, taking in every feature she could, trying to find something that could help with her investigation. Her eyes stopped roaming as they found a small purple and blue mark on Sayori’s pale jaw, so small and obviously, poorly, covered up with makeup. The book Yuri was holding slipped from her grasp and fell onto the tiled floor beneath her, the sound gaining the attention of everyone in the room. Monika stopped her conversation with Sayori and Sayori, in return, stopped eating her chocolate bar. “...Yuri? Is everything alright?” MC asked as he stood from his chair and walked over to Yuri, placing a hand on her shoulder. Yuri flinched away from the touch, her eyes locked on Natsuki’s jaw, she blinked, and when she opened her eyes, it was still there. “I….I have to...I’ll be back!” Yuri said in a rush before sliding open the door and dashing out into the empty hallway, she began to run. 

Yuri didn’t stop until she reached the second floor, her breath coming out in short huffs, and not just from running. She felt herself open another sliding door and slam it behind her, she felt her back collide with the wall and slide down it until she was sat on the ground, her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms around her knees. She felt it, but she couldn't see it. Tears dripped down her face and  _ she couldn’t see she couldn’t see why can’t she see- _ Her head snapped up from its place on her knees as hands pulled her own away from tugging at her hair, she met the pink eyes that stared at her with worry. “Yuri...it’s...it’s going to be alright? I didn’t know what you’re going through but...I'm here…?” She said, and although it was clearly meant to be a statement it came out as a question. Yuri’s eyes pulled away from Natsuki’s and met the purple and black mark on her jaw again. “M-Me? Natsuki- you shouldn’t-  _ I should be saying that to  _ **_you!”_ ** She hissed, she hated the way Natsuki flinched at her tone, but she couldn’t stop the words from flowing right out of her mouth. “You’re  _ clearly  _ hurt and here I am, making you comfort me. Why are you hurt? How did-  _ who  _ did-” She fumbled and let her head fall to Natsuki’s shoulder to hide her tears. 

“Hurt…? What are you talking about?” Natsuki said as she combed her fingers through Yuri’s hair. “ _ THIS!!”  _ her voice boomed through the empty room, her finger pointing to the bruise. She hadn’t meant to yell, and again, hated herself on how Natsuki’s whole body tensed. “That? Oh, Yuri, I just tripped-” Natsuki started, Yuri’s head whipped away from Natsuki’s shoulder, causing Natsuki to accidentally pull her hair. “BULLSHIT!!!! I can tell you’re lying! Please Natsuki, I’m  _ begging  _ you, tell me what happened...tell me the truth.” She said, her voice fading off into a whisper as she finished. The silence that followed was suffocating, Yuri’s head didn’t leave from the hanging down position it was in. “I...My...My dad, he’s...drunk a lot...and after my mom died...he…” She started and opened her mouth to continue. Yuri’s head raised and she pulled Natsuki close, kissing her deeply and resting her hands on her hips, Natsuki didn’t hesitate before returning the kiss. 

After a while, and a few more feather-light kisses, they pulled apart. “You don’t have to continue. I get it.” She whispered as she held Natsuki tighter against her. “But...you’re  _ not  _ going back there. Not while  _ he’s  _ there.” She growled protectively. “I have nowhere else  _ to  _ go. Even if I did go, he could call the police and have them find me.” She whispered. “Natsuki, if I have to  _ kill  _ someone to make sure you’re safe  _ I will.  _ You’re staying at my place until I can make sure you’re safe.” She whispered and gently brushed a thumb over the bruise. “Is there more?” She asked softly. Natsuki nodded “Makeup helps…” She whispered. Yuri pressed a kiss to the bruise. 

“I’ll make sure you’ll never have to cover any injuries up again.” 


	12. Tornado warnings (Undertale)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't requested!! This is from my prompt book!!  
> Implied Soriel and Alphyne
> 
> I would like to assess what I posted last. Something happened in my personal life, I wont discuss it here as there are multiple parties involved. None of them were at fault. I take full responsibility for what happened and how I chose to react to it. I would like to thank Ash322 for helping me through this and anyone else who read my stories. 
> 
> Thank you and I hope you enjoy ~RiverTron

Frisk didn't know what to do.

One minute everything was fine and in a span of a day it all went wrong. It started from a tornado warning from the weatherman in the early morning and slowly it progressed until there was an actual tornado that was heading towards New New Home. A lot of monsters came to the home Frisk shared with Sans and Toriel seeking shelter, some of them baring children. In the end, the family of four, including Flowey, took in as many monsters as possible. Frisk looked down at their list of names and scanned everyone who currently sat in the living room.

*Mettaton

*Alphys

*Undyne

*Bonnie and kids

*MK

*Papyrus

*Asgore

*Muffet and spiders

Frisk did a short role-call as Sans and Toriel gathered as much supplies as they could to make their shelter as comfortable as possible. Frisk looked at the monsters all talking and freaking out and felt their hair stand on edge. "Can everyone please calm down! We're all okay! After Mom and Sans get all the supplies we will head down to our shelter to hide out until the tornado passes!" Frisk announced. The monsters looked around, on edge. " _NGAAAAHHH!!!_ It's just a storm!!! Papyrus! Let's go out and fight it!" Undyne yelled as she summoned her spear into her hand, Papyrus perked up "OKIE-DOKI UNDYNE!!" He said as he summoned a bone in return. "Guys no! The wind is very powerful and it's dangerous! Plus, you can't fight wind!" Frisk exclaimed, grabbing Undyne's hand in a weak attempt to stop her. "...Is that a challenge?" Undyne asked, her frown lifting into a determined grin. "No." Frisk shot down immediately. Undyne frowned again. "Alright! I think that's the last of it!" Toriel said as she came up from the safe shelter. The monsters buzzed about as the wind outside grew stronger. "Everyone head down to the basement now! I'll be right back!" Frisk said, Toriel and Sans shot them a worried look as they let everyone into the shelter. "I need to get Flowey, he's in my room" they said, Toriel smiled and nodded, "Please hurry, My child." She said as she took Sans' hand and lead him down to the shelter. Frisk raced up the stairs and into their room, smiling happily as they saw Flowey staring outside at the oncoming tornado. "There you are! I was beginning to think you're going to leave me here to rot, though you're too much of an idiot to do so. On second thought, just leave me here, you wont need to worry about me killing _all of your friends_." Flowey growled, his face splitting into an evil grin that Frisk had seen many times. "I'm not leaving you behind." They said as the cupped Flowey's pot in their hands and raced back down the stairs. The house lurched as they reached the bottom step, sending Frisk off balance and having them crash into the wall. "Gah! Be careful!!! Don't drop me!!!" Flowey shrieked. Frisk grunted and tightened their hold on the pot. 

As Frisk reached the door to the safe-house the house lurched again. Frisk's body tilted as they fell forward down the stairs, Flowey letting out a string of curses. As Frisk closed their eyes and pressed Flowey against their chest to try and keep him safe they fully tipped over the first stair. They instantly fell into someone hard and bony, it didn't hurt much, it was familiar. "heya kiddo, don't walk much huh?" He asked with a wink, he then lead the two of them down into the main part of the safe-house after closing the door and locking it. The room was cramped, most of the monsters in the room were large and had to bend to avoid sitting the ceiling, plus Bonnie's kids were jumping around while she dug through one of the boxes to try and find some food for each of the kids. Toriel stood by Monster Kid as he enthusiastically rambled about something cool Undyne had done. Alphys and Undyne were cuddled under a blanket and were both reading from the same manga book, Alphys more enthusiastic than Undyne but Frisk didn't miss the way she glanced over at Undyne every few minutes. Muffet, Mettaton, and Papyrus all sat by one of the crates of blankets and fresh water. Asgore sat alone, his head ducked to avoid his horns hitting the roof. Frisk's smile widened as they approached the tall goat monster. "Frisk, Frisk no. Frisk don't you dare." Flowey hissed quietly as Frisk set Flowey down on a shelf near where Asgore sat. Asgore perked up and began to talk to Flowey who only gave small responses back. Asgore seemed content.

A girly scream echoed through the small room and the room went silent. "Get it off get it off get it off!!!" Mettaton shrieked, a big hairy spider sat on his knee as he kicked his leg out in a weak attempt to get it off. Muffet gave a giggle and slowly grabbed her spider, Mettaton stood up. "Keep your spiders _away_ from me!!!" he yelled. And just like that, everyone began to laugh.

Even if the wind outside was picking up and the house was a mess after everything was over, Frisk didn't know anywhere they would rather be than the cramped, dark, safe-house with their friends.


	13. Hand Holes (KingDings)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly this fic could be taken as either Platonic or Romantic!  
> Not requested!!  
> Handplates is by Zarla! Check them out here: http://zarla-s.tumblr.com/
> 
> Trigger warnings: Reference to child abuse/child experimentation, unhealthy mindsets, and wars 
> 
> Asgore see's Gaster's hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has to be the darkest fic I've written on this site and honestly if you're not okay with any of the trigger warnings above feel free not to read it. Please be safe.
> 
> Gaster does blame himself for the war between humans and monsters, or more specifically he blames himself for refusing to fight in it.   
> Sorry this is really short, i havent been in the nest mindset lately but I wanted to write something for you guys!!

Asgore’s reaction was accompanied by a tea cup falling to his floor and shattering.

“Your...Your hands…” He whispered, taking Gaster’s hands in his own, fairly larger hands. “What...Gaster what did you _do_?” He asked, tracing a thumb around the large and clean cut in the skeleton’s hands. Gaster didn’t say anything, there was nothing to say on the subject at hand. He spared a glance up at His Majesty as he towered above him. Asgore stared down at him in a great deal of sadness. The sadness he wore as he watched his children die, the sadness he wore when Toriel left, the sadness he wore when the humans forced them Underground.

Gaster was a fool.

 _ **“It was an accident.**_ ” He muttered, signing the words with his magical blue hands that hovered above his shoulder. “This was no accident and I know it. The cut is so...so clean. Surely it must have hurt.” He said and ran his thumb along the inside of one of the holes, Gaster shuddered and pulled away. Asgore’s own hands dropped to his sides and clenched into fists. “Why did you even do this? What possible and _reasonable_ explanation could warrant this, Gaster?” He asked, Gaster’s gaze fell to the floor once more.

It didn’t last long.

Asgore’s large paw cupped Gaster’s jaw, forcing his head up to stare into his sad, large eyes. “Please...my friend…” He whispered. Gaster let out a sigh as Asgore released him. _**“I believed it may speed up my process with creating the artificial soul.”** _ He signed, not bothering to speak the words aloud. Who would understand them anyway.

1-S and 2-P might.

He hadn’t yet drilled the plates into them. He didn’t have to do this.

No.

That’s why the humans won. That’s why Asgore and the rest of monster-kind were forced underground, that’s why _his brothers_ \- Gaster took a step back. **_“I have work to do.”_** He said to end the conversation and walked away, leaving even as Asgore yelled and ordered for him to come back.


	14. 3 year anniversary (Undertale!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy 3 year anniversary Undertale!!!! I know this sucks but I tried!!!!

Papyrus really shouldn't have said that.

It wasn't great to challenge Undyne, in fact, it wasn’t even remotely  _ good.  _ Papyrus knew this. It wasn’t like he meant to challenge her, he just might have insinuated that he was a better cook then her, he never thought it would lead to an all out Gordan Ramsay type cooking show on Mettaton’s new t.v broadcast for humans and monsters alike to watch. But here he stood, in the already singed kitchen of the home that belonged to Toriel, Frisk, Sans, and Flowey. All of whom,excluding Flowey who played the role of Gordan himself, stood in the dining room as judges. Alphys stood at Mettaton’s side, trying to convince him not to shoot off glitter cannons before the show and Mettaton was showing her a detailed list of why it would be a marvelous idea. Asgore stood by Undyne’s side in a chefs hat that was way too small for him. Undyne’s “helper”.

Papyrus, of course, had a helper as well. That helper was currently laying glitter all over their work area. Mettaton wore a pink chef’s hat that sat pleasantly on his head. Papyrus glanced at Mettaton “UHM..METTATON, HOW WILL THAT HELP US WIN?” He asked, confused. “Darling, glitter helps everyone! Not only will it make our workspace pop but it will inspire us! We’ll surely win, and look fabulous doing so!” He exclaimed. Papyrus perked up “OKIE-DOKIE!” He exclaimed and grabbed the rest of the pink glitter, dumping the entire thing on the counter. Undyne let out a laugh. “While you  _ absolutely NERDS  _ make your counter a princess palace _ ,  _ Asgore and I are going to make a  _ 5000  _ layer cake!!!” She yelled as she slammed a mixing bowl onto her own counter. 

Flowey sat in his pot on the table, a clock in his “hands”. “On your marks! Get set!!! GO!” He yelled. Undye turned to Asgore “Get the flour!” She exclaimed excitedly. Asgore nodded and opened the cupboards, grabbing the flour and placing it down. Undyne grabbed one of the larger kitchen knives and stabbed through it with a mighty yell, watching as the bag split open and spilled everywhere. “ARE YOU STUPID?! ARE YOU BRAIN DEAD?! MY GOD THIS IS WHY YOUR HOUSE BURNED DOWN! I FORGOT, YOU HAVE THE BRAIN OF A FISH! YOU COMPLETE AND UTTER DUMB BITCH-” Flowey yelled, a dark figure loomed over him. He slowly turned around to see Gerson. “Talk to my daughter like that again and I’ll pluck you and then put you near bees.” He whispered. Flowey went silent. 

Meanwhile, little Mettaton’s flew around the kitchen at Papyrus’s command, they too were making a cake as that is what judge Frisk requested. Mettaton sat on the glitter filled counter, flipping through a magazine as his bots placed the ingredients needed and requested next to him. Papyrus, for the most part, was doing the actual work. The two teams worked tirelessly to bake the perfect cake. Things definitely burned, but each time something did it was quickly extinguished by either a Metta-bot or Toriel. 

Soon, both teams had some kind of cake looking things. They brought both pastries to the judge table, cutting slices for all the judges.

By the looks on their faces, the cakes weren’t good. At all. Still though, everyone smiled and ate, laughed and played. Sans kept eating all of Papyrus’s cake even as Toriel had to excuse herself to the bathroom. Frisk joined Flowey in a 1v1 SmashBros game. Papyrus and Undyne began to spar outside while Mettaton and Alphys kept watch. Asgore sat with Gaster as they discussed something that couldn’t be heard. The family was comfortable in their home, monsterkind was comfortable on the surface. That was, of course, until the next RESET =) 


	15. Fever- Alphys and Mettaton (NOT SHIP)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! This was actually a request from my tumblr where im doing a bad things happen bingo! Check it out! My username is; rivertron!! 
> 
> Sorry this is so short!! Im working on part two to the crossover as well!! Another will be posted here as well featuring the skelebros so stay tuned!!

Mettaton couldn’t believe it. 

He had a show at 5:30 pm, his makeup and hair was done by 4:30 while he was still waiting on his dress as Alphys pressed it. Mettaton tapped his heel to the floor of the painfully white lab as he looked around at Alphys’s varis anime posters, the pink and sparkly cat on the posters clashing disgustingly with everything else. Mettaton checked his diamond watch, 5:00 pm, and sighed, heading over and up the escalators to to the top floor of the labs. “Alphys! Why isn’t my dress pressed yet?! You know I have a show in 30 mi-” Mettaton was cut off as he let out a huge shriek. 

Alphys’s head laid on the ruffles of Mettaton’s dress, the fabric bunched up like she had tried to make a pillow out of it and her mouth wide open as she snored, her glasses askew. Mettaton honly screamed however when he noticed the drool dripping from Alphy’s mouth as she slept. Right onto his dress. Mettaton could have cried, but instead found anger rising in his soul. “Alphys! Alphys wake up this instant!!” He exclaimed as he took long strides to her work bench. The lizard monster, instead of waking with a rushed and anxiety filled panic, she awoke slowly, lifting her head and wincing as she did. 

“M-Mettaton...wha…?” She questioned, her claws reaching up in a sloppy fashion to fix her glasses. Mettaton paused as he heard her voice, it was far more nasally than it usually was and her voice was deeper and rough, scratchy. Mettaton shook his head and placed his hands on his well made hips. “You were asleep on my dress and now its ruined!!” He cried dramatically. Reaching over Alphys to tug his precious dress off the pressing rack. Alphys blinked once, twice, three times, before the words registered in her mind. She began a string of apologies, cut off by a large coughing fit that left her throat feeling like sandpaper. Mettaton paused again, dress in hand, and looked at Alphys. He raised a hand to her forehead and frowned, taking off his gloves, he tried again. He waited 10 seconds as the built in thermometer did its job,only pulling away as it beeped. 

Mettaton gasped at the number. “105.9 degrees! Alphys you’re burning up!!” He exclaimed as he threw the dress behind him, for once, not caring about if it was ruined. “We need to get you to bed stat!” He exclaimed and picked up the lizard monster despite her protests. “Fever? No...Mettaton you must be off...i-it’s freezing in here.” Alphys croaked as she sneezed all over Mettaton with a small “sorry”. Mettaton activated her cube bed and plopped her down, wiping his sleeve with some tissues before handing the rest of the box to Alphys and covering her up. “Get some rest, Darling. I’ll be here when you wake up. I’ll go get you some medicine and some food and water.” He said, Alphys grabbed his arm. “What about your show?” She asked, a small, disappointed look on her face. Mettaton checked his watch again, 5:28 pm, and shrugged. “I’ll cancel.” He said as he began to walk away, adding one last thing as he did.

“I’ll never put fame before you again, Mom.” 


	16. Big Brother Instinct- Sans and Papyrus (NOT SHIP)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heres the sans and Papyrus one ;)
> 
> Warnings; major character death,crying, violence

Sans knew something was wrong with Papyrus. 

Papyrus, for the most part, was very happy on the surface. Driving cars, going to beaches, even getting his own job at a local restaurant as a waiter! Of course, there were still the bad days where Papyrus would come home covered in some kind of food or drink item and claim a human “accidentally” spilt it on him. Sans didn’t buy it of course, not with how monsters were treated for just existing in the same place as humans. Still, it wasn’t like he could go out to Papyrus’s job just on some 6th sense, or 6th  _ sans, _ and make sure Papyrus was okay. 

He could, however, show up at Papyrus’s job for lunch. 

Sans’s permanent smile wided at his brilliant and not-at-all-able-to-backfire-plan and pulled on his blue hoodie. Sans looked around the house and picked up his house keys before taking one of his infamous “shortcuts” to the front of Papyrus’s work space. “Sup bro.” Sans said casually as Papyrus turned around, balancing a large tray in one hand and a towel draped around his arm in the other. Papyrus jumped and lost balance of the tray, quickly catching it before anything fell off however. “SANS!! I’M TRYING TO WORK! DON'T JUST SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING BACK HERE?! THIS WORKSPACE IS FOR EMPLOYEES ONLY!!!” Papyrus berated. Sans just let out a weak shrug. “Got hungry, so here I am.” He said simply. Papyrus frowned. “HUNGRY FROM DOING NOTHING ALL DAY! FINE. GO HAVE SOMEONE SEAT YOU AND I’LL TAKE YOUR ORDER AFTER I’M DONE BRINGING THIS FOOD TO TABLE 4!” He spoke as he physically pushed his older brother out of the staff room and into the restaurant. 

Papyrus waited until a human walked over and showed Sans to his seat before walking over to table 4 with his tray still balanced on his hands. He stood by the table and dropped off the food, talking with the customers as he did so, Sans watched him the whole time, the nagging dread of his 6th sense still not leaving even as Papyrus headed back through the staff door. Sans ordered his food not long after and waited again, staring at that staff door and waiting for Papyrus to come through the door. 10 minutes rolled by, Sans got his food 5 minutes ago, watching as it grew cold without a single bite taken out of it. He caught a waitress as she walked by. “ ‘Scuse me Miss, don’t mean to bother ya, but have you seen my bro? About yay high,” Sans said and raised his hand as far as it could go over his head, “skeleton like me?” he finished. The woman smiled, “Oh, Papyrus went to take the trash out...though that was a while ago…” She said. “Can’t say I’ve seen him since, sorry.” She finished and continued on with her tray.

Sans soul weighed heavy with dread as he stood from his seat, placing a few bills down on top of the table before heading out and rounding the corner that lead into the back alley of the restaurants. He head cracks and the unmistakable sound of dust being carried through the wind. Sans broke into a run. A couple of humans each armed with different blunk objects, one of them being a baseball bat with dust on it,  surrounded a head in a long read cloth. “O-OH,” Papyrus’s unmistakable voice rang out. “WELL...AT LEAST I STILL HAVE MY HEAD!” He finished optimistically as the baseball batted human slammed the bat down onto the skull. Another woosh of dust filled the air.

Sans was left alone at the end of the alley as the humans carried on, laughing hysterically. Sans took shaky steps forward and collapsed onto his knees pulling his brother’s dusty scarf to his face and sobbing into it.

Sans had been right, but god had he wished he wasn’t. 


	17. The dance of spiders (Frisk and Muffet, NOT A SHIP)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by Dragonsrule18! Thanks for the request!!
> 
> Frisk goes and hangs out with a certain spider friend!  
> This is my first time writing for Muffet so please be kind!!
> 
> tw: spiders.

Frisk was intimidated.

Then again, they supposed that was perfectly natural when staring up at a tall spider woman. Even if Frisk had proven to Muffet back in the underground that they didn't indeed hate spiders, Frisk still felt that Muffet somehow _knew_ whenever Frisk accidentally killed one of the small 8 legged creatures. It's not that Frisk ever _wanted_ to hurt a spider, it was just the wrong place at the wrong time. Nevertheless, Toriel had noticed how much time Frisk was spending working as the ambassador to monsters and decided it wasn't healthy.  Frisk had been forced to grow up rather quickly, first at the orphanage they had lived at for most of their life, then in the underground, where they had to get passed dying and being captured through sheer will to keep going and stay alive, and even now on the surface as monsters and humans lived in "peace" and things were going quite well. Frisk's social life had taken a tole, instead of being a regular child and playing outside or learning math in school, Frisk sat inside in boring meetings, instead of learning math they learned how to argue against racist groups and adults who seemed to know more about monsters despite Frisk's experience. But  _now,_ now Frisk was being a child, and It started with going over to a friend's house. 

Frisk had to admit, Muffet wasn't their first choice. Their first choice was Sans and Papyrus. After some thought, however, they decided that wasn't very fair as Sans lived in the same house as them and they always saw Papyrus. Undyne was next, but she and Alphys were in the middle of a date and they didn't want to third wheel. MTT was next, but he was hanging out and catching up with Blooky, perhaps Frisk could see him later. Frisk had been on their way to MK's house, to see if he wanted to play when they stopped in front of Muffet's large home. They hesitated before ringing the doorbell which played a happy tune that Frisk was sure rang throughout the whole house. Now, as Muffet stared down at the small child in surprise, all she could do was smile. "Oh! Frisk! What a lovely surprise. Would you like to come in? Maybe have a doughnut or two?" She asked as she stood aside, Frisk already walking in even before she had finished speaking. The room Frisk walked in to was large, on the far wall it held a fireplace with a beautiful purple and blue rug near it, laying across the rug was her large spider like cupcake pet. The pet raised it's head and gave off a sound between a bark and a hiss before running over to Frisk and sticking out its pink tongue. Frisk rubbed their hand on the icing of the large beast, when they pulled their hand away Muffet handed them a towel to wipe their hand.

After the towel was disposed of (thrown into the fire), they headed into another room where a large table sat. Frisk looked around and on the ceiling as they felt something land in their hair. Spiders hung from the ceiling and were slowly dropping down onto Frisk. Frisk was brought back to the battle against Muffet in the underground, running from her pet that had seemed so fearsome at the time while spiders dropped down from the ceiling. The small child cowered in fear as they fell onto their body. "Oh dear!" Muffet exclaimed as she noticed Frisks small feet weren't padding behind her own. "Frisky, hon, I need you to listen very carefully." She said as she walked past the table to a small radio that seemed out of place. "Tap your feet, the wiggle your hips, then nod your head, then shake your arms. Do this in the order I just said and you'll be okay." She whispered. "The spiders don't know you well, they think you're a threat." She said as she shifted the dial until a song came on. Frisk slowly did as instructed and danced their little body out, it strangely reminded them of when they fought Mettaton but with worse dance moves and Muffet wasn't trying to broadcast their death. 

Some of the spiders retreated a little after Frisk started to dance, Muffet didn't keep her eyes off of them, watching each spider as it crawled to make sure none bit Frisk. Frisk's legs ached and they started to get a slight headache as they continued to bob their head to the music but they kept dancing until one small spider was left. The music picked up tempo and Frisk struggled to keep pace, accidentally nodding before wiggling. The spider hissed and opened it's mouth, baring it's fangs. Muffet ran over and loomed over Frisk and the small child felt intimidated once again. "Flower! You stop that right now or I wont replace the roses you like so much!!" Muffet scolded, the spider closed its mouth and gave Frisk one last hiss before jumping off of their shoulder and scurrying away under the table. Muffet frowned and backed away, heading to the radio to turn it off. "I'm so sorry about that Dearie. I sometimes forget that the spiders are very weary. I don't get many visitors. When I do it's for my bale sale and whenever I tell them the price or what's in the items they leave."  She said, two sets of her arms crossing in annoyance. Frisk paused before silently gasping and raising their small fingers to sign.

'I could help. Mom says I work too much, but it's not working if it's fun right?!'

Muffet thought it over for a few seconds before breaking out into a smile and unfolding her arms. "I suppose that makes sense!" She said as she lead the rest of the way to the kitchen. They got to work. Baking and budgeting and rebaking and lowering prices.

Frisk got home that night with flour and batter all over them but Toriel couldn't find it in her to complain, Frisk wasn't working and got to have fun. She sent Frisk off to shower and called Muffet, thanking her profusely.


	18. Laying  on the floor (Let's feel like garbage)- Frisk and Mettaton, NOT SHIP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by Dragonsrule18! Thanks for requesting!!! Im sorry this is so bad and short
> 
> Frisk goes to a land beyond.

When Frisk entered Mettaton's home they didn't expect to see him laying on the floor.

Frisk had been scared. They ran over to the pink robot and shook his shoulders until his visible eye opened. "Woah!! Darling, calm down! Is something wrong?" He asked as he sat up, his face contorting into worry. Frisk paused, glancing over the robot's features. Mettaton's hair was slightly askew and his left eye, or rather, lack thereof, was only barely peaking out behind his artificially made and specifically crafted hair. His chest-plate was just as hot pink as ever and his large shoulder guards had been taken off, but a quick glance around  the room confirmed they weren't far away. All of his knobs and buttons on his chest-plate seemed to be in order and ready to be pushed. Moving downwards, Frisk nodded at the choice of black shorts instead of his usual tights and no footwear instead of the usual hot pink heels. "Darling?" Mettaton spoke, bringing Frisk's attention back up to his face. His hair was back to being perfect and Frisk watched as he set a Mew Mew Kissy Cutie brush down beside them. "Is something wrong?" He repeated, scooting to sit cross-legged in front of Frisk.

Frisk lifted their shaking hands and began to sign, quickly and sloppily. 'You were just laying on the floor, I thought you were hurt! you looked like you ran out of battery!' They signed frantically and tried to continue but were stopped as MTT placed his hands on Frisk's. Feeling his hands without his gloves was weird but Frisk didn't _dislike_ it, they could never dislike something about their friends. "I'm fine, Sweetheart, I was just..." Mettaton paused, as if he didn't know how to explain something. "I was just participating in a family tradition." He ended, his shoulders sagging slightly. Frisk frowned and placed their hand on his arm for comfort. 'you mean Napstablook right?' they asked as they folded their hands into their lap. Mettaton nodded mutely before sighing. "Yes. Blooky, and Maddy, and Spooky. Spooky and Maddy left and then we just...started doing it. Laying on the floor, feeling like garbage. I always do it after a particularly hard day. Blooky...he uh...does it more often. Because of me. Because I left and..." He trailed off. Frisk stood up.

'Don't blame yourself.' They signed. Mettaton opened his mouth to speak but Frisk raised a hand to stop him before he could. 'What happened between you and Napstablook is in the past. Sure, it's sad, but he doesn't seem to hold anything against you and you two are closer than ever! Blooky loves you, and you love Blooky. You're cousins no matter what and I'm positive he's not angry at you! So you shouldn't be angry at yourself!' they finished and flexed their fingers after the strain of their small but meaningful rant. Mettaton was staring at his hands, Frisk didn't know if that was a good sign or not. "You...You're right. Blooky doesn't hold anything against me and I should learn to put the past behind me. But...Darling you must understand that it's hard...this is all so...difficult. My career was so _easy_ in the underground. Pre-record shows, do live news shows, concerts...but now...now we're on the surface. A place I only _dreamed_ of coming. Humans would love and adore me and I would be famous. That didn't happen. You know it didn't. Humans are so...critical!" He yelled and glanced at Frisk. "No offense." He said and smiled. Frisk smiled back, 'none taken.'

Frisk paused yet again. 'Humans are critical of what they don't understand. They'll be that way for a while. Some will always stay that way, but they'll get used to you and learn to love you.' They signed. Mettaton smiled brightly "Oh, Darling I know. Who could ever resist me. They'll learn to love me, Blooky, and Shyren. We're a team now. Though I'm guessing Shyren and Blooky don't mind me taking the spotlight since they're scared of...everything." He said and smiled fondly. Frisk laughed and fell backwards onto the floor, their hard splaying out in all directions. 'You said you only do it after particularly bad days. Did something happen today?' they asked as Mettaton laid down next to them. "You sure do remember a lot of stuff. But yeah, something did happen. They're limiting my work time. I overdid my battery today and they had to call Alphys to fix me. So I'm on paid leave until I can get a better battery and after that I'm not allowed overtime until they're sure that I wont overdo it." He explained. Frisk frowned once more. 'Self-care comes before work.' They said.

Mettaton turned his head to face them, "Darling, no offense, but please practice what you preach. Toriel has told me about how hard and how much you're working. When's the last time you sat at a breakfast table without texting some executive? When's the last time you went to bed at a reasonable time?" he asked. Frisk raised their hands to defend their self but no defense came. They dropped their hands by their side and stared up at the ceiling.

Together, the robot and human laid on the floor and stared up at the stars of garbage land. Each of them comfortable and at peace.


	19. Would you like some tea? (Asgore and Frisk-NOT A SHIP)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by Dragonsrule18!! Thanks for requesting!!!  
> Im so sorry this is late, stuff has been going on at my tumblr: rivertron   
> with anon hate so uh, yeah. Sorry this is so short too...
> 
> Asgore tries to relax with a human.

Asgore sipped the teacup that had been sitting on his table for the last five minutes and frowned when he realized it had gone cold. He had a lot on his mind at the moment, the diplomatic meeting he would be attending with frisk the next morning at 8 am sharp and the hedge he needed to trim right after that, he also needed to reorganize and unpack a few more boxes before he was completely moved in. Asgore had found a cute little flat to live in once he had moved to the surface, sure, it was small and the doorways were too low and too narrow, but it was his own. Asgore didn't have to worry about his kingly duty's anymore, though he did sometimes wake up and believe that it was time to sit on his throne, only to remember where he was and how he lived alone. Asgore had never liked living alone, it was lonely and creepy and mostly just boring. After Toriel left and his kids were gone, he didn't know what to do with himself. Asgore threw himself into work at first, making sure there were royal guards stations in every part of the underground, if not actual royal guards, then sentrys. Asgore had remembered someone helping him through the rough patches after his family had left, he just couldn't remember a face or a name, which he hated because he was sure that person was helpful. Asgore assigned a new royal scientist, he couldn't remember the old one...must have been so long ago, and had her begin experiments on Souls. 

A knock the sounded from the small door that connected to the living room. Asgore stood from the small kitchen table and walked to the living room, opening the door and smiling at the tiny arms that wrapped around him instantly. "Oh! Hello Frisk! Can I help you with something?" He asked as he lead the human inside. "Would you like a cup of tea?" He asked them, Frisk nodded their head enthusiastically and Asgore chuckled, going into the kitchen once more to fetch the tea tray and warm up the kettle. He brought the tray back in with two empty cups and set them down on the coffee table, pouring Frisk a cup first and then himself. Frisk began to sign and Asgore struggled to read the fast moving fingers from his great height. 'I came to see you!! I know tomorrow is a big day so I wanted to see how you were doing.' They explained and took a sip of their tea after adding some milk and sugar. Asgore smiled softly at the small child sitting on his old couch and sat next to them even given the small space. "Thank you Frisk. I am doing well, how about you?" He asked. Frisk fumbled with their hands for a second, almost signing again before stopping before they sighed in defeat and hesitantly raised their hands.

'I'm scared.'

Asgore froze, the teacup half way to his mouth, and looked at Frisk, waiting for them to continue. They did. 'I know I'm not supposed to be scared. I'm supposed to be strong for monster-kind, I'm supposed to be their leader but...I don't know what I'm doing most of the time.' They finished, they seemed to want to say more but didn't and just placed their hands into their lap. Asgore set his teacup down gently and cleared his throat. "You're not supposed to know what to do Frisk. You're a child. It...It isn't fair you have to take on this responsibility, no. But...you're doing great. You're what humanity and monsters both need to be at peace with each other. I'll let you in on a little secret," He said, Frisk leaned closer as Asgore whispered the rest, "I get scared too." He finished. Frisk gasped and shot back in shock. 'You?! But you were a  _king!_ Kings are never scared!' Frisk signed frantically. Asgore let out a loud chuckle. "Everyone gets scared. Your mom gets scared sometimes too." He said and smiled, Frisk's eyes nearly bugged out of their head. 'Mom?! NO way!!!!' They signed. Asgore nodded. "She's scared every time you have to go to a meeting, she's scared of the people you will meet and what they will say to you." He said, Frisk stared down at their hands solemnly. They suddenly hugged Asgore tight, crying softly into him.

Asgore held the crying child, just like he held his own children when they cried.


	20. Police Run in (Mettaton)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a request!! Sorry if this is short, also im sorry I haven't posted in forever!!!!
> 
> Mettaton gets in trouble.

Mettaton considered himself to be a respectable robot, always doing what was best for his fans and putting the needs of others before himself, and following every law the humans threw at him even when he knew it was just because he was a monster.

So it came as a shock to Mettaton when he woke up to his cousin shaking him awake in their shared home, crying as they told him there were police officers at the front door. Mettaton smiled and told his cousin to go into their room and that he would handle whatever they wanted, knowing Blooky didn't like being seen by people they didn't know. Mettaton pulled the silk covers off of him and stood up, running a quick brush through his hair and debating whether or not putting a small bit of makeup on would be wise. He had his answer as a loud thumping came from his front door, obviously impatient. Mettaton sighed and headed to the front door, mentally praying that the loud knocking and Napstablook's cries didn't wake Maddy. Mettaton grasped the handle of his front door and swung it open, staring at the two officers who stood there. "What can I help you gentlemen with?" He spoke, trying to hide the anger from his voice at being woken up at god knows what time of night.

"We're very sorry to bother you Sir, but we got a call that you are hiding some illegal substances in your home and want to search your home." One of the officers said stiffly, Mettaton's facial expression turned dark. "And who exactly called you in?" He hissed, the other officer looked up at Mettaton, his voice shaking at the robots angry form. "We aren't able to leak that information, Sir." He said. Mettaton glared down at the two men, "You wake me up, terrify my cousin, and try to come into my home to accuse me of using illegal substances?!" He exclaimed. "Sir, we have a warrant to search your entire home, this will go by much faster if you would let us do our jobs." The first one spoke, Mettaton, seeing no way out, stepped aside to let the two officers into his home. "I have absolutely nothing to hide." Mettaton said, his patience wearing thin as the two people tore apart his home. The tore the sheets off of Mettaton's bed, took his mattress, completely destroyed his closet and makeup before heading out. They headed to the room next to his own, Blooky's room. "Wait!" Mettaton called out and stood in front of the door. The officers looked at him "Is there something in there that you don't want us to see?" They questioned, Mettaton rolled his eyes. "That's my cousin's room, they have severe anxiety and I don't want you barging in there and scaring them out of their new body. Just give me a few seconds to talk to them, to calm them down, that's all I ask." He spoke desperately. The two officers shared a look before one of them gave a prompt nod, "Make it quick." They commanded as Mettaton opened the door. "Of course." He said pleasantly before stepping inside the room and closing the door behind him. 

"Blooky-" Mettaton started, his now corporal cousin cutting him off quickly, "Why are they here? What do they want?" they asked, their voice wavering as though they might cry again. Mettaton was quick to comfort them, placing a hand on their shoulder and squeezing gently. "Nothing Blooky, they just want to ask me a few questions. They want to search the house real quick, including your room. I wouldn't let them if i could help it but my hands are tied." He explained, watching as Blooky's eyes widened. "They...they won't break my stuff will they?" they asked, their voice small as their eyes flickered over to the door.

"Of course not, Darling, they just want to check around."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Blooky let out a shaky artificial breath and gave a small nod. "Alright, I trust you." they whispered. Mettaton smiled and opened the door again, looking at the two officers and nodding "They said it's fine, but do be gentle with their stuff as it is very expensive." He said, wanting to add in something about his own expensive stuff being ruined but decided against it as Blooky walked out with Mettaton into the living room as they snooped around their room.  The officers came out a few minutes later, turning to the next room and Mettaton had no time to warn them before the slammed it open. Maddy raged out of their room, their new cat ears flicking in annoyance as they actually hissed, his gravelly voice not matching his anime character body as they screamed at the two officers. Mettaton smiled at them sweetly and crossed one leg over the other as Maddy screamed, only jumping in to stop them when Blooky began to cry.

Mettaton decided, as the two officers apologized and left his house, that he rather liked Maddy's new body, especially when the officers each left with a few cat scratches on their face. 


	21. Just Monika (Sequel to Just Sayori, Monika x Sayori)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by Apple_Eagle! Thank you for the request!!

Sayori waited inside the clubroom after school hours, her hands wrung in her lap and her eyes closed shut. Natsuki had already come over to check on her several times and each time Sayori had to console the girl. Yuri had yet to walk over to her and apologize from the incident that occured yesterday, she had simply opened her book and began to read. Sayori couldn’t help that she noticed Natsuki throwing a mix of dirty and worried looks at the purple haired girl. 

Monika hadn’t arrived yet, it had become a normal thing for the club no matter how many times she apologized for being late. Sayori was, for once, glad that Monika wasn’t there, as she read Monika’s text over for the 100th time that day. She then tried to remember the poem Monika had her read the other day and how it was about Sayori specifically, of course, she couldn’t remember it word for word, but she remembered it enough to make a blush spread back up to her cheeks. 

The door opened and Monika stepped into the room, she glanced apologetically at everyone in the room and Sayori couldn’t help but notice her gaze linger angrily on Yuri and her gaze linger softly on Sayori. “Sorry I’m late everyone, piano practice again” She explained. “How’s that going by the way?” MC asked, looking up from the cupcake he was eating and Natsuki was watching. “Great! Although I didn’t have time to write a poem so we’re going to move the sharing to tomorrow, if that’s okay with all of you that is..?” She asked tentatively. Sayori watched in silence as a corus of “Sures” passed through the group. Sayori managed not to jump as Monika turned those bright green eyes on her “What about you Sayori?” She asked, smiling knowingly at her. 

“Uh, I didn’t write one last night. I was a little tired after-” She cut herself off and let her eyes drift to Yuri. The others followed her gaze. “I-” Yuri started, Monika held up a hand. “Save it. Sayori might have forgiven you but I haven’t and I don’t want to hear you speak right now.” She hissed. The room went quiet once again and Monika sighed, shaking her head as if to say “Fuck it” and walked over to Sayori. Sayori’s heart started beating faster before stopping as Monika’s lips found her own. 

 

Sorry it's so short, lost my inspiriation


	22. Amazing Max (Warren x Max)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by ufo!! Thank you for requesting!!
> 
> Max is beautiful.

Max was beautiful. It was something Warren had known since he had first met her and it was something he always knew he would think of her. He didn’t mean physically beautiful either, though she absolutely was with her short brown hair and blue eyes. No, Warren meant her inner beauty, her excitement for photography and her heart of gold to help others. Warren smiled as he turned the pages of his book, not really reading it and only using it as an excuse to think without looking too awkward or stupid. 

“Warren,” a voice startled him out of his thoughts. Warren’s head snapped up to look at the voice and his mouth tilted up in a smile. “Max! Maxy Max! How are ya? How’s Chloe?” He asked as he leaned back against the wall he had been sitting against. “I’ve been great, Chloe’s been...well...Chloe. What are you reading?” she asked and sat next to him. “To Kill a Mockingbird.” Warren stated, “A classic.” Max finished and leaned against him, her head tilted towards the book to begin reading with him. Warren leaned back to the wall to give Max some space as he observed her. Her hair was slightly messy as if she had just gotten out of a car which, to be fair, she probably did. 

“I’m sorry Warren, about yesterday, with Nathan.” Max said, turning her head to look at at him, Warren hated the way her eyes shone with unshed tears. “Him? He’s a pompous ass, he was no match for me!” Warren said even as his eye throbbed with the painful memory that was Nathan’s fist. “Warren he could have killed you, Nathan is a phycopath. I’m sorry you got mixed up with him.” She apologized. “Max, don’t apologize for what Nathan Prescott did, he’s a terrible person. You’re Amazing Max.” He said. “Amazing Max? Is that my superhero name?” Max asked and leaned her head on his shoulder. Warren smiled, “Of course.” 

“Here’s hoping you save the day huh?”


End file.
